icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CreddieLuv4eva/"Is it too late for you to love me?" Analysis Blog
So we all have our own thoughts about the true implications of the two scenes in iOpen a Restaurant that seem to reveal Freddie's crush on Carly has returned. It's quite possible Dan's just trolling us again, to stir up the shippers and maintain interest until the end of the show, as Seddiers think. But even if I am a biased Creddie shipper, I can't help feeling Dan wouldn't do this without it having some important bearing on later events. So this blog is to freely analyze what the scenes really mean, so we can figure out what Dan's real purpose for including them is. I promise to try to look at these scenes with an open mind, as an unbiased fan, to try to get what's really going on more clearly. And I want to hear the opinions of both Creddiers and Seddiers here, as well as those of the rare neutrals on the wiki. First let's look at the scenes with the evidence in this episode. In the first scene: Freddie-(suddenly changing subject) Is it too late for you to love me? Carly-(stops with incredulous look) Did you just ask-''' '''Freddie-(shakes head) No! Obviously, this is what Creddiers have been waiting for, for too freaking long-confirmation. It's been 2 years since they made that pact at the end of iSaved Your Life (I don't care if you think it wasn't a real pact and they never meant to carry it out, it was still a promise and Dan must have put it there for a reason, otehrwise he would have just had them break up without the pact), and we'v been waiting this whole time to know if either Freddie or Carly still have those feelings. If you look at those without any suspicion about Dan's intent, it's clear just from this exchange that Freddie must still have those feelings, and in referring to the pact in iSYL, he's trying to figure out if Carly does too. But of course he gets embarrassed and pretends he didn't say that when she questions him. What I get from this is that later on they will have to have a discussion about this, alone-if Dan really means to take this somewhere, but I'll get to that. 2nd hint scene- Freddie-I'm going to follow Carly up. Sam-Hey!...You getting a new little crush on her? Freddie-(blows air) Ffft! No! (Sam gives him a look) Freddie-(seems embarrassed) Sam-Well, go. Freddie-Bye. There's a lot being hinted at in this scene. First, Sam immediately guesses that Freddie has feelings for Carly, even though she didn't witness the earlier exchange and only heard Freddie say he was going to "follow Carly up". So Sam's obviously seeing things we haven't really been shown. Then when she confronts him, Freddie seems embarrassed again and denies it, even though Sam sees right through it. After he leaves, Sam's expression seems troubled-from a Seddier POV, she must be jealous. From anyone's view, this is a confusing revelation for her. Who could blame her, since she and Freddie broke up not very long ago. There's also the sequence later, when Carly and Freddie go home together. Freddie asks her to study with him, first at his place (?), than they decide on Carly's since his mom will be home (call me just a speculating Creddier here, but you have to admit that sounds as if they don't want Mrs. Benson interrupting their time together). Just after this, Carly is shocked by Spencer's home alarm system, and Freddie runs in to help her and seems genuinely worried about her welfare even yelling at Spencer. come on, even if they're best friends he seemed pretty protective in this scene. Most of my best guy friends would have laughed at me afterwards if something like this happened to me. Anyway so now we get back to what to take from these scenes. First, are these really palpable pieces of evidence that Freddie still has that "crush' on Carly? Second, what is Dan trying to do here? Is he just trying to generate more fan interest, build up excitement for how the ships will end up? Or is he genuinely trying to tell us that Freddie really does still harbor feelings for Carly? After years of his pumping things up, we know that nobody can trust Dan, least of all Creddiers, because he can't resist trolling his shows' fans to hold their attention. That's why I have little respect left for the man, even if he did bring us these shows in the first place. But he also often includes little things for a reason, that will play a part later on, and you never know when he's doing this. So what's your opinion on these scenes? Is Freddie still crushing or is Dan still trolling? Discuss freely. Category:Blog posts